Perverted Butler Lesson Chapter 1
by Bloody Psycho
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive seorang bocah berumur 13 , membuat kontrak dengan seorang iblis bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Suatu hari Ciel sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruang kerjanya, Sebastian datang membawakan snack siang yang ia pinta dengan tambahan Earl Grey. Ketika Ciel meminum Earl Grey yang dibawakan Sebastian, Ciel merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Perverted Butler Lesson Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji oleh Yana Toboso Sensei!**

**Presenting : Sebastian Michelis x Ciel Phantomhive**

**By : Bloody Psycho**

**Warning! : _Lemon, BDSM, Yaoi_, dan lain-lain~ :3**

"Apa yang Anda inginkan untuk snack siang ini, Tuan Muda?" kedua mata berwarna merah darah yang mengerikan itu menatapku lekat, membuatku harus merasakan perutku melilit ketika fakta bahwa sosok tinggi semampai yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan setelan serba hitamnya tersebut adalah seorang iblis yang mengincar jiwaku. "Pie Apel" jawabku singkat, ketika menyadari bahwa kedua mata _crymson_ tersebut tak lepas bahkan sedetik pun dariku, Sebastian Michaelis.

Aku, Ciel Phantomhive, seorang bocah berumur 13 tahun yang kehilangan kehangatan kasih sayang dan seluruh kebahagiaannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Ketika warna merah menakutkan yang membara itu melahap habis _mantion_ku, merebut jiwa orang tuaku, dan merebut semua yang merupakan kebahagiaanku. Baiklah, cukup sampai di situ.

Disinilah aku, duduk dengan tenang di ruang kerjaku memandangi setumpuk kertas yang berisi informasi tentang kasus yang tengah membuat ricuh negeri ini, Jack Ther Ripper. Menjadi Anjing Penjaga yang bekerja di bawah perintah sang Ratu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan oleh bocah lain seumurku. Namun, kehadiran iblis itu membantuku setiap kali ada kasus yang muncul di negeri ini.

"Membantu" sebenarnya bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia lakukan sebagai _butler_ku selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Kontrak yang kubuat dengannya membuatnya harus menjadi _butler_ku hingga saat itu datang, saat dimana dendamku telah terbalaskan dan ia pada akhirnya akan melahap jiwaku. Berkaitan dengan kontrak yang terlihat jelas pada mata kananku, sebagai _butler_ ia akan melaksanakan apa saja yang kuperintahkan.

"Tuan Muda, saya membawakan pie apel pesanan Anda" suara itu menembus telingaku dari kiri ke kanan dengan lembutnya, "Masuklah". Ia datang..

"Saya membawakan Earl Grey untuk Anda, Tuan Muda" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh padaku. Sebastian pergi meninggalkanku yang tengah menikmati secangkir Earl Grey yang dibawakannya.

Deg!

"Apa ini?" batinku, kurasakan tubuhku yang mulai memanas tanpa tau penyebab yang sesungguhnya. Seluruh tubuhku terus memanas, kehilangan semua kemampuan untuk menopang satu sama lain, lemas tak berdaya. Aku menggenggam erat kedua lenganku, berusaha untuk meredakan panas tubuhku, dan jantungku yang berdetak begitu kerasnya hingga aku bahkan dapat mendengarnya.

"Apakah saya meneteskan obatnya terlalu banyak? Efeknya terlihat agak berlebihan. Atau memang tubuh Anda yang terlalu lemah?" Terjengit ketika melihat Sebastian yang tengah berdiri bersandar dengan angkuhnya di depan pintu masuk ruang kerja ku, memamerkan mata merah darahnya, membuat tubuhku semakin gemetar tanpa dapat kukendalikan.

"A…apa yang ka-kau berikan pada…ku?" tanyaku, menatap tajam matanya. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari semua ketidak berdayaan yang datang tiba-tiba ini. "Apa yang saya masukkan? Ah, rupanya Anda menyadarinya. Saya hanya memasukkan sedikit obat yang saya racik sendiri, dengan tujuan agar Tuan muda dapat beristirahat. Karena saya perhatikan Anda begitu kelelahan sejak mengatasi kasus Jack The Ripper".

"U..usotsuki! kh…haah..hah.." Keadaan ini tidak bagus, tubuhku semakin tak berdaya, jantungku pun semakin menggila. Apa yang sebenarnya telah dilakukan iblis brengsek ini?

"yare.. Yare.. Saya tidak menyangka efeknya akan seperti ini. Saya akan meracikkan obat untuk Anda, Tuan Muda. Saya akan membawa Anda ke kamar Anda"

"A-apa yang kau-!?" Terkejut ketika ia mengangkat tubuhku dengan entengnya, seolah ia mempermainkanku yang tengah tidak berdaya. Tapi aku tidak dapat melawan, tubuh ini terlalu tidak berdaya..

"Anda dapat tidur sejenak sementara saya meracik obatnya, Tuan Muda" ujarnya setelah meletakkan tubuhku di atas kasurku. "P..pastikan kau ah.. mera..ciknya de..ngan hh.. benar.. kh" sudahlah, aku pasrah.

"Sudah waktunya Anda bangun, Tuan Muda" suara lembut itu menembus telingaku kanan ke kiri, memaksaku untuk membuka mata.

Gelap…

"Ada apa ini?! Kenapa gelap?! Kh! Sebastian! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganku!? Lepaskan!" Terkejut ketika menyadari aku tengah dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik, dengan tangan diikat dan mata yang ditutup. Apa maksud semua ini?!

"Tenanglah, Tuan Muda. Ini hanya sebagian dari proses pengobatan Anda. Saya akan melakukan sedikit pemijatan agar obatnya mudah dicerna oleh tubuh Anda" Ia berkata seperti itu membuatku semakin merinding. Tiba-tiba kurasakan benda cair yang ditumpahkan ketubuhku. Dasar iblis sialan, tidak cukup mengikat tanganku dan menutup mataku, ia juga membuka seluruh bajuku.

"Ah! A-apa yang.. ah! Kau lakukan?! Nggh.. Hentikan Sebastian!" aku berusaha meronta ketika kurasakan tangan dingin tak berperasaan milikinya menyentuh kedua titik sensitive di dadaku, mengelusnya dengan lembut, dan memilinnya. Membuat tubuhku kembali diserang hawa panas. "Tapi tubuh Anda berkata lain, Tuan Muda".

"Ah… nggh! Se-sebastian! Kh.." aku terjengit ketika ia menggantikan tangan itu dengan lidahnya, merasakan lidah hangat, basah, dan lembek itu menyentuh daerah sensitive tubuhku, memainkannya, menikmati ketidak berdayaan tubuhku. "Tuan Muda, bagian tubuh Anda yang ini terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang saya lakukan terhadap Anda. Apakah Anda masih ingin meminta saya berhenti?"

Ia mulai menyentuh bagian _itu_, membelainya, memijatnya, memainkannya. "ah.. ah… lepask..an a..ku ah! Iblis.. brengsek! Aah.." aku tidak ingin kalah darinya, aku tidak akan kalah darinya! Ia melepaskan permainan lidahnya dari _nipples_ku, membuatku sedikit lega.

"Memang lebih seru jika hewan yang diburu susah untuk di dapatkan"

"aah! Se-ebastian! A..ah apa yang kau lakukan! Kh..ah.. ah.." Tiba-tiba ia memasukkan _milikku_ kedalam rongga mulutnya. Membiarkanku merasakan kehangatan rongga mulutnya, lidahnya terus bermain dengan liarnya, memaksaku mendesah tak terkendali ketika lidah itu dengan lihainya bermain dengan _milikku_.

"Se-sebas ah! Sebastian! A-aku.. ah.. Aku…" Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar, Sebastian tampak tak peduli dengan penderitaanku. Ia malah semakin ganas dengan permainan mulutnya, hingga….

"Sebastian! Aaah! Ah! Kh..ngh, haah haa".

"Anda kelihatan sangat menikmatinya, Tuan Muda. Kita hentikan sampai di sini dulu, akan saya biarkan Anda mencerna pelajaran hari ini. Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran Anda lain kali" ujarnya sambil melepaskan penutup mataku dan ikatan tanganku. Kulihat senyum lembut terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang kian mendekati wajahku tersebut.

Ia mempertemukan bibirku dan bibirnya, menggerakkan bibirnya membasahi bibirku dan mencoba untuk membuka gerbang masuk lidahku. Tapi, tidak akan kubiarkan semudah itu dia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, setelah apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Tiba-tiba ia menarik wajahnya dan menatapku lekat, kembali memamerkan mata merah darahnya padaku "Hati-hati dengan pertahanan Anda , Tuan Muda. Seorang pemburu akan semakin gencar mengincar mangsanya ketika mangsanya terus melawan." Senyum iblis itu.. membuatku kesal, sekaligus takut.

Sebastian memasangkan kembali pakaianku dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang tengah tersengal-sengal akibat perbuatannya. "Istirahatlah, Tuan Muda" ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamarku.

**Tunggu Kejutan Lainnya di Chapter 2 yaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perverted Butler Lesson Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer by : Kuroshitsuji oleh Yana Toboso Sensei!**

**Presenting : Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive**

**By : Bloody Psycho**

**Warning : Lemon, Yaoi,_ yah, sebenarnya di chapter ini gak ada adegan lemon sih hehe _**

**Eto..._ RnR_ onegai shimasu, minna-san w/**

"Sudah waktunya Anda bangun, Tuan muda"

Ia berani membuatku bingung, ia berani membuatku memutar otakku, dia berani menyentuh titik-titik sensitive tubuhku yang bahkan tak kuketahui sebelumnya. Iblis brengsek itu berani mempermainkan tubuhku.

_"Apa sebenarnya tujuan Sebastian melakukan 'hal' itu?"_

Suara _baritone_ itu begitu lembutnya menembus telingaku, memaksa otakku untuk sadar. Di tengah taburan sinar terang matahari pagi yang menembus jendela transparan kamarku, sosok iblis itu membuat sebuah bayangan hitam. Menciptakan fokus bagi mataku yang baru terbuka.

Di otakku masih terputar kilas balik tentang kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin, sementara Sebastian tengah sibuk memakaikan ku baju. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa iblis brengsek ini bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Apa dia tidak menyimpan memori hina tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin pada tubuhku?

Dengan begitu tidak tahu diri dan beraninya ia mempermainkan tubuhku, karena perlakuannya yang terlampau berani itu, kini jantungku berhasil dibuatnya berdetak keras.

"Kh.."

Ah, syarafku merespon rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku setelah memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"Ada apa, Tuan muda. Apa Anda sedang tidak enak badan?" Sebastian beranjak dari posisi berlututnya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke keningku. Mencoba untuk memeriksa apakah ada yang salah pada suhu tubuhku. Tapi ketika telapak tangan dingin tak berperasaan itu menyentuh keningku, bayangan ketika tangan dingin itu menyentuh titik-titik sensitive tubuhku langsung tergambar dengan jelasnya di otakku, membuat tanganku reflex menepis tangan itu. Menciptakan ekspresi terkejut yang seketika langsung berubah menjadi datar yang bahkan _sangat_ datar. Seolah ada isyarat bahwa ia tahu tubuhku tengah sangat sensitive terhadap sentuhan tangannya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Tuan muda. Saya akan segera membawakan sarapan Anda ke kamar" Sebastian menjauhkan tangannya dariku. "Tidak usah, aku akan pergi ke ruang makan"

Sebastian membungkukkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi dari kamarku, menghilang dari balik pintu. Nafasku begitu menderu, jantungku begitu menggila. Rasa panas yang kurasakan ketika tangan dingin itu menyentuh keningku tadi…

Memikirkannya memang membuatku diserang rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi, mengingat betapa lancangnya Sebastian mempermainkan tubuhku. Namun, aku tidak dapat menemukan satu cara pun untuk mengeluarkannya dari otakku..

_"Kuso… Apa yang telah ia perbuat pada tubuhku?"_

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Bocchan" kudengar suara ketiga pelayan idiot rumah ini menyapaku ketika aku memasuki ruang makan dengan Sebastian yang telah siap di samping kursi dimana aku biasanya duduk.

Aku melangkah dengan tenang menuju kursi ku, dan mulai gelisah ketika menyadari jantungku kembali memberontak ketika melihat keberadaan Sebastian. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhku memberontak seperti ini terus menerus.

"Tuan muda, apakah Anda tidak apa-apa? Wajah Anda terlihat sangat pucat, Tuan" Sebastian angkat bicara setelah mempersilahkanku duduk, mengganggu keseriusanku yang tengah terfokus kepada _Panettone yang diletakkan dengan begitu cantik di atas piring. "Damare."_

_Setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan panettone, aku beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi melangkah ke ruang kerja. Berniat untuk meneruskan pekerjaanku yang tertunda, sekaligus mencoba menghentikkan putaran-putaran kilas balik kejadian kemarin. _

_Duduk tenang di kursi empuk ruang kerjaku, menatapi setumpuk kertas kasus Jack The Ripper. Mencoba untuk menambah usaha yang tengah kulakukan agar semua bayangan menyebalkan itu menghilang dari otakku. Mencoba untuk fokus terhadap setiap kata yang tertera pada lembaran informasi kasus ini. Tapi, semuanya terlihat percuma, mantra apa? Sihir apa? Ramuan apa yang sebenarnya telah digunakannya padaku._

_Apakah ini normal, apakah ini memang wajar dirasakan seseorang yang menjadi korban rape, atau apakah ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan satu petunjuk pun. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus bertanya langsung kepada iblis brengsek itu tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah ia campurkan ke dalam Earl Grey yang ia suguhkan untukku kemarin._

_._

_._

.

TBC

A/N: Haloo para fujoshi... Kiseki-chan kali ini hadir untuk memberi tahu bahwa... di chapter kedua ini, dialog Sebastian sama Ciel itu sedikiiit banget. Jadi maap kalo ada yang kecewa, tapi nanti paasti ada kejutan lain di chapter 3. Di tunggu chapter 3nya yaa~

RNR onegai shimasu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Perverted Butler Lesson Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji oleh Yana Toboso Sensei!**

**Presenting : Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive**

**By : Bloody Psycho**

**Warning : Yaoi, SoftLemon, dan yang lainnya~**

**Special For You My Readers**

**RNR Onegai Shimasu! :3**

"Untuk apa kau kesini, aku yidak ingat aku telah memanggilmu". Baiklah, kutemukan diriku yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang kerjaku dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas informasi kasus Jack The Ripper di tanganku, tengah merasa terambang di antara perasaan bingung dan takut ketiku mataku menangkap kehadiran Sebastian. "Anda memang tidak memanggil saya, Tuan Muda. Namun, 'tubuh' Anda yang telah memanggil saya". Aku terjengit, Sebastian melangkah masuk mendekati meja kerjaku. Memamerkan senyum menakutkan khas miliknya.

Kh!

Ini tidak baik, perasaan aneh itu kembali datang. Perasaan yang membuat jantung ini berdegub kencang, perasaan yang membuat tubuh ini memanas, perasaan yang membaut tubuh ini melemas. Tubuhku semakin tak bisa kukendalikan ketika Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan meja kerjaku. "Ada apa, Tuan muda? Apa kehadiran saya telah membuat tubuh Anda mengkhianati Anda?" Aku melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan di mata merah darah milik Sebastian, seuatu yang - entah mengapa kurasa – mengirimkan gelenyar-gelenyar tak terdefiisikan pada tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba Sebastiak menarik tanganku, menahan tubuhku dan mengangkatnya. Meletakkan ku perlahan di atas meja kerjaku. Menatapku intens, memaksaku untuk memalingkan wajah. Tak sudi memamerkan kelemahanku padanya.

"Ah..!"

Suara itu terlontar keluar ketika untuk sekali lagi, dengan beraninya Sebastia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam _benda _yang masih terselimuti oleh kain celanaku. "Sebastian! Apa yang ka- nggh…ah.. ah" Kurasakan Sebastian menggerakan tangannya, mengelus _benda _itu dengan lembut dan perlahan, memberikan tekanan-tekanan lembut yang memaksa darahku berdesir begitu cepatnya hingga tubuhku memanas dan kehilangan dayanya untuk menopang satu sama lain. Aku menatap matanya, berusaha memberikan isyarat agar Sebastian menyudahi kegiatannya, namun mata merah darah itu tak berubah sedikit pun. Ia hanya menatapku tajam, gemetar tubuhku semakin menggila.

"Ahh… ah.. nnh.. Sebas.. anh!"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan Sebastian membebaskan _ku _dari genggamannya. Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang tak berani terbuka sejak tangan Sebasian menyentuhku tadi. Tapi, sepertinya aku telah mengambil keputusan yang _sangat _salah – aku melihat apa yang tak seharusnya kulihat. "Sebas..tian.. kh ku-mohon.. ah.. hentikhaan unh..". Aku menemukan Sebastian telah berlutut di hadapan _benda _milikku yang sudah tak diselimuti apa yang tadi masih menyelubunginya. "Tubuh Anda terlalu sensitive, Tuan muda. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, Anda akan sangat tersiksa jika saya hentikan"

"Tidak… hentikan.. ah! Sebastian!"

.

.

.

"…Muda! Tu..Muda! Tuan Muda!" Aku mendengar suara panic Sebastian yang menarik jiwaku keluar dari mimpi burukku, "Se-sebastian…" Aku melihat Sebastian yang duduk di sampingku, menatapku dengan ekspresi panik dan ekspresi… Apa itu? Kenapa ada ekspresi terkejut yang terbesit di matanya? Apa yang telah terjadi saat aku tidur? Apa yang dilihatnya?

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan muda? Wajah Anda tampak memerah. Tunggulah sebentar, saya akan mengambilkan _thermometer_ dan wadah obat untuk Anda" Aku hanya terdiam membeku ketika melihat Sebastian menghilang dari balik pintu.

_"Mimpi buruk macam apa sebenarnya itu tadi? Kenapa aku harus memimpikan hal nista itu? Kenapa tubuh ini bergetar ketika melihat Sebastian di sampingku tadi? Kenapa aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini?"_

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, mencoba menenangkan diri dan mencari pemikiran rasional untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang kubutuhkan tentang apa yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhku – Tentang apa yang tengah bergejolak dalam tubuhku. Jantung yang berdegub kencang, tubuh yang memansa dan kehilangan daya untuk menopang satu-sama lain, darah yang berdesir begitu derasnya, tubuh yang gemetar, dan sensitivitas tubuh yang tak sanggup kukendalikan. Semua itu kurasakan ketika terjadi kontak atara aku dan iblis brengsek itu.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, saya datang membawakan obat Anda" Sebastian datang, aku sungguh tidak ingin ada kontak di antara kami berdua untuk saat ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin merasakan perasaan-perasaan aneh itu .

"Yare.. yare, dia tertidur lagi.." Aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura kembali tidur untuk menghindari adanya kontak di antara kami. Mungkin sebaiknya, aku melakukan kontak seminim mungkin dengan Sebastian untuk sementara waktu. "Sampai begitu.. Setakut itukah Anda pada saya Tuan muda? Mimpi itu, Anda pasti tersiksa. Bahkan ketika bangun dan melihat saya ada di samping Anda, tubuh ringkih ini gemetar."

_"Ia tahu isi impiku! Tapi bagaimana bisa?Apakah ini menjelaskan tentang ekspresi terkejut yang terbesit di matanya tadi?"_

Sebastian meletakkan tangannya lembut di atas keningku, memeriksa apakah ada kenaikan pada suhu tubuhku. Kurasakan tangannya turun ke pipiku dan bertahan disana. Kuakui ini aneh, tapi sentuhan lembut tangan Sebastian membuatku merasa tenang dan aman. Degub jantung yang kurasakan ketika terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu terasa mereda. "Tuan muda, bagaimana Anda bisa membiarkan tubuh Anda merasakan panas yang setinggi ini? Anda sungguh keterlaluan terhadap tubuh Anda, Tuan Muda."

Sebastian melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku, membuatku berpikir bahwa ia telah selesai dengan semua acara penyesalannya. Namun, ternyata prediksiku salah ketika kurasakan jari-jari Sebastian membuka bibirku perlahan, dan ketika ada benda lembut yang menyentuh bibirku. Sebastian memberikanku obat melalui mulutnya.

Jantungku kembali berdegub kencang, aku benci perasaan ini. Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menjelaskan apa maksud dari semua perbuatannya padaku ini!

**A/N : Yah, ini memang masih belum LEMON yang sesungguhnya. Tadinya sih rencananya mau bikin LEMON, tapi yang muncul di otak malah lain huhuhu u,u**


End file.
